Mikael Therkildsen
Mikael Therkildsen is the son of Ludwig, and Nora Therkildsen making him a member of and the long time lord and patriarch of House Therkildsen and a Landsgrave of the Grand State of the Stormlands until his death during the Rosten Bandit War. Mikael Therkildsen would travel into France with his father and brother as a young child during the War in France and during this conflict his father and brother would both perish at the Battle of Lyons alongside all but one member of the force his family had brought but Mikael had managed to survive the conflict and retreated back to Lucerne with the remnants of the Lucerne army. Aphasial Venom and Mikael Therkildsen would come to marry shortly following the return of the survivors of the war in France and as both had risen to the position of lords of their houses they bonded over this shared responsibility as well as Aphasial had an immense impact on Mikael turning him into a fanatic of the Aerene Sect of Dragonoph. Mikael Therkildsen came to despise fellow Landsgrave Allectius Marinus and the two engaged in years of bitter conflict with each other but the violence threatened between the two was always resisted by the actions of Kaven Elric of whom held control of the grand province and was able to successfully mitigate the hostilities for years, but this did not lessen the hatred that Mikael felt for Allectius. Aphasial and Mikael begin to drift apart as the hatred of Mikael towards Allectius came to overcome him and morphed into a hatred towards Christians and Italians who Mikael came to believe were the influences that had led to Allectius becoming the kind of coward who did not help in France. Characteristics Personality History Early History War in France Mikael Therkildsen would travel into France with his father and brother during the War in France and during this conflict his father and brother would both perish at the Battle of Lyons alongside all but one member of the force his family had brought but Mikael had managed to survive the conflict and retreated back to Lucerne with the remnants of the Lucerne army. Marriage Aphasial Venom and Mikael Therkildsen would come to marry shortly following the return of the survivors of the war in France and as both had risen to the position of lords of their houses they bonded over this shared responsibility as well as Aphasial had an immense impact on Mikael turning him into a fanatic of the Aerene Sect of Dragonoph. Tension in Eastern Rosten Mikael Therkildsen came to despise fellow Landsgrave Allectius Marinus and the two engaged in years of bitter conflict with each other but the violence threatened between the two was always resisted by the actions of Kaven Elric of whom held control of the grand province and was able to successfully mitigate the hostilities for years, but this did not lessen the hatred that Mikael felt for Allectius. Drifting Aphasial and Mikael begin to drift apart as the hatred of Mikael towards Allectius came to overcome him and morphed into a hatred towards Christians and Italians who Mikael came to believe were the influences that had led to Allectius becoming the kind of coward who did not help in France. Rebellion Family Members Aphasiel Venom Cover Front Amazing.jpg|Aphasiel Venom - Cousin|link=Aphasiel Venom Relationships Aphasiel Venom Cover Front Amazing.jpg|Aphasiel Venom - Family/Lover|link=Aphasiel Venom Category:Human Category:Vandal Category:People Category:People of Lucerne Category:House Therkildsen Category:Knight Category:Dragon Knight Category:Dragon priest Category:Dead Category:Patriarch